Between You and Me
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: YunJae :: No summary :: Just RnR, please...


**Between You and Me**

By

Arisa Adachi

a.k.a

U-Know Boo

Pairing :: YunJae.

Disclaimer :: They're not mine.

Warning :: Yaoi, MPreg.

(**a/n** :: FF ini inti ceritanya hampir sama dengan **I'm Sorry, Babies**. Tapi ending-nya beda kok~ But, jangan mengharap happy ending ya? *digampar warga*)

**xxx**

**K**im Jaejoong masih terduduk di lantai kamar mandinya. Mata besarnya menatap nanar pada benda kecil yang terletak di tangannya. Entah dia harus bahagia entah tidak menatap hasil pada benda kecilnya. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau dirinya berbeda dari laki-laki kebanyakan.

Pemuda cantik itu meremas perut ratanya. Hubungan intim yang ia lakukan bersama kekasihnya Jung Yunho beberapa minggu yang lalu ternyata membuahkan hasil. Ya, kini Tuhan mempercayakan dirinya sebagai tempat tumbuh kembang calon manusia. Jaejoong menatap perutnya yang rata. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa kini dirinya tengah mengandung seperti layaknya perempuan.

Mulanya Jaejoong mengira bahwa muntah-muntah yang rutin dialaminya tiap pagi hanyalah karena masuk angin. Jaejoong memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang baru-baru ini menikah dan masih tinggal bersama orangtuanya. Belakangan Jaejoong sering memergoki kakak perempuannya itu muntah tiap pagi, persis seperti yang ia alami. Dan begitu diperiksa ternyata kakak perempuannya itu memang tengah mengandung.

Hal itulah yang membuat Jaejoong penasaran kalau dirinya pun tengah mengandung, apalagi jika mengingat beberapa minggu yang lalu ia berhubungan intim dengan kekasihnya. Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong nekat membeli alat tes kehamilan dan mencobanya. Dan hasilnya positif. Ia positif hamil.

Jaejoong bangkit dari kamar mandi. Dengan gontai ia berjalan menuju kasurnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Pemuda cantik itu memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Ia sungguh tidak tahu harus bahagia atau sedih atas keberadaan Yunho kecil di perutnya. Ia tidak menangis, tidak pula tersenyum. Yang ada ia justru bingung. Sangat bingung.

Bagaimana ia memberi tahukan hal ini pada keluarganya? Bagaimana reaksi keluarganya jika dirinya yang merupakan anak lelaki satu-satunya mengandung? Terlebih ia masih duduk di kelas sebelas. Jaejoong tidak mungkin menutupi kehamilannya ini. Perutnya tentu akan membesar seiring perjalanan waktu. Selama ini keluarganya tak pernah tahu kalau dirinya menjalin hubungan khusus dengan sesama lelaki. Demikian keluarga Yunho sendiri. Yang mengetahui hubungan mereka hanyalah diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya lagi. Besok di sekolah ia harus memberi tahu Yunho tentang hal ini. Yunho harus tahu kalau dirinya telah menjadi seorang ayah.

.

.

.

**D**ongbang High School. Jaejoong tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan basket. Terlihat beberapa temannya tengah bermain di lapangan yang cukup luas itu, Yunho juga berada disana. Jaejoong adalah junior Yunho di klub basket. Melalui klub basket itulah ia jatuh cinta pada seniornya itu dan tak menyangka kalau cintanya ternyata disambut dengan baik.

"Jaejoong-ah! Kau tidak ikut latihan?" Suara serak Yoochun membuyarkan lamunannya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Ia tidak berani latihan basket, takut melukai makhluk mungil yang tengah tumbuh dalam dirinya.

Mendadak Jaejoong seolah lupa bernafas ketika kekasihnya mendapatkan bola dan menggiringnya dengan begitu hebat. Mata kecilnya yang tajam menatap penuh ambisi pada ring basket, tangannya yang kekar mempertahankan si kulit bundar baik-baik dalam kuasanya. Sesekali ia berkelit menghindari lawan yang menghadang. Tarikan otot betisnya terlihat begitu jelas tiap kali ia berlari. Rambut brunette-nya terlihat berloncatan kesana kemari seiring gerak lincah tubuhnya. Dan keringat yang menyusuri kulit coklat eksotisnya menambah daya tarik seorang Jung Yunho.

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika ia berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring basket. Tak sengaja mata musangnya beradu dengan mata bulat Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum ke arahnya dan Jaejoong membalasnya dengan senyuman pula.

"Lihat, appa-mu sangat keren 'kan?" bisik Jaejoong seraya mengusap perutnya.

.

"**K**enapa tadi tidak latihan?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong ketika latihan basket hari itu telah usai. Pemuda tampan itu mengganti seragam basketnya dengan seragam sekolahnya. Anak-anak lain sudah pulang sehingga hanya tinggal Jaejoong dan Yunho di ruangan khusus klub basket itu.

"Itu..." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bimbang, haruskah mengatakan semuanya pada Yunho sekarang? Pemuda manis itu meremas kausnya erat.

"Ada apa Joongie?" tanya Yunho seraya mengusap pipi putih Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Y-Yunnie, ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong bingung, namun mendadak ia teringat akan sesuatu, "Ah, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Hum? Apa itu?"

Yunho mengulum senyum seraya menarik Jaejoong duduk di salah satu kursi. Ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong seraya menatap mata besarnya lekat, "Kau tahu Oxford?"

"Oxford?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Maksudmu Universitas Oxford?"

Yunho mengangguk semangat, "Kemarin appa merekomendasikanku disana. Kau tahu kuliah disana adalah impianku sejak dulu. Dan hebatnya lagi aku bisa langsung kuliah disana lusa. Bayangkan! Lusa, Joongie! Lusa aku akan menjadi mahasiswa Oxford!" seru Yunho penuh semangat. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jaejoong yang menatap Yunho dengan pandangan kosong. "Besok aku akan mengemas barang-barangku dan pindah ke Inggris."

"Besok? Apa itu artinya hubungan kita hanya sampai disini?" gumam Jaejoong lirih. Ia tak habis pikir. Kenapa Yunho harus pergi di saat seperti ini.

Yunho memandangi Jaejoong dengan pandangan menyesal, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Jaejoong, "Mianhaeyo Joongie, tapi hubungan kita harus berakhir."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Matanya memandang nanar jauh ke mata kecil Yunho, "T-tapi Yunnie.. a-aku tidak mau..."

"Ssst... Joongie...," dengan erat Yunho menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong, "Kau tahu 'kan hubungan kita sejak awal hanya untuk have fun? Lagipula appa sudah menjodohkanku dengan seorang perempuan." Bagai batu besar yang menghantam kepalanya, begitulah yang Jaejoong rasakan. Have fun? Jadi hubungan mereka selama ini hanya sekedar untuk bersenang-senang? Semua belaian, kata-kata cinta, ciuman dan sentuhan, semuanya hanya sekedar have fun? Lalu bagaimana dengan bayi kecil mereka? Apakah dia juga sekedar have fun?

Jaejoong menunduk. Tangannya yang digenggam Yunho bergetar perlahan. Demikian pula dengan bahunya. Pemuda cantik itu menangis. "Jangan menangis Joongie..." bisik Yunho seraya mengusap rambut hitam Jaejoong.

"Y-yun..." Bibir yang sering dicium oleh Yunho itu bergetar, tangannya terlihat memasuki kantong celananya dan mengambil sesuatu. Yunho hanya mengernyit heran ketika Jaejoong memberikan sebuah benda berwarna putih ke arahnya, "Yunnie... a-aku hamil..."

Giliran Yunho yang terkejut bukan main. Mata kecilnya menatap tak percaya pada Jaejoong yang tertunduk. Secepat kilat ia merampas benda di tangan Jaejoong dan menelitinya. Sekali lagi Yunho terkejut ketika alat itu menunjukkan bahwa Jaejoong positif hamil.

"Joongie, ini..."

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Aku hamil Yunnie... dan ini..." Jaejoong meremas perutnya, "...ini anakmu."

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya kalau Jaejoong adalah tipe laki-laki yang bisa hamil. Pemuda tampan ini merasa frustasi sekarang, namun sebisa mungkin ia meredam emosinya. "Berapa usia kandunganmu sekarang?"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya seraya mengusap air matanya, "Baru dua minggu, mungkin..."

Yunho menghela napas, tangannya terjulur menyentuh dagu Jaejoong, "Kalau begitu kau pulang sekarang dan makan nanas sebanyak mungkin."

"Nanas?" Jaejoong memandang bingung pada Yunho, "Untuk apa Yun?"

"Tentu saja untuk menggugurkan kandunganmu. Aku dengar buah nanas bisa menggugurkan kandungan yang baru berusia beberapa minggu," ujar Yunho dengan nada santai. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tak percaya? Benarkah yang ia dengar? Yunho memintanya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya? Memintanya untuk membunuh anaknya sendiri?

"Yunnie... ini anakmu, Yun..."

"Lalu apa?" Yunho mulai berbicara dengan emosi, "Kau memintaku untuk bertanggung jawab? Kau ingin aku menikahimu begitu? Jangan bermimpi Jaejoong!" seru Yunho keras. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras, matanya menatap tajam pada Jaejoong, "Apa jadinya kalau aku menikahimu? Keluargaku akan malu seumur hidup! Apa kau tak memikirkan itu?"

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho. Kata-kata Yunho bagaikan belati yang menusuk tepat di dasar batinnya. Kenapa Yunho setega itu? Toh keberadaan bayi ini juga karena Yunho 'kan? Karena Yunho meninggalkan benihnya di tubuh Jaejoong, maka jadilah bayi ini. Kenapa Yunho tidak mau bertanggung jawab? Air mata yang tadinya mengering kini perlahan kembali meluncur mulus di pipi putih itu. Hal itu sukses membuat Yunho kelabakan. Rasa bersalah karena sudah membentak Jaejoong menyeruak di dadanya.

"Dengarkan aku Joongie," gumam Yunho seraya menangkupkan kedua pipi Jaejoong, suaranya melembut agar tidak membuat Jaejoong semakin sedih. "Kita berdua masih sekolah. Masih sangat muda. Kita masih mempunyai masa depan yang cerah," ujar Yunho seraya menatap mata Jaejoong dalam, "Keberadaan bayi ini hanya akan menghambat semuanya. Lagipula coba kau pikirkan, andaikan anak ini lahir tentu ia akan mendapat banyak cibiran karena ibunya seorang lelaki. Kau mau itu terjadi, hm?"

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho dengan mata basahnya, pemuda cantik itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Apa yang Yunho katakan memang ada benarnya. Akan seperti apa nasib anak ini jika ia lahir ke dunia kelak? Ibunya seorang lelaki dan ayahnya tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Belum lagi keluarga Jaejoong yang menanggung malu dan cibiran dari masyarakat. Lalu Jaejoong harus apa? Menggugurkan kandungannya? Membunuh bayinya?

"Gugurkan kandunganmu, Joongie..." bisik Yunho sekali lagi, "Kalau sekarang masih belum terlambat. Toh, kalau kau memberi tahu keluargamu, aku yakin keluargamu pasti akan memintamu untuk menggugurkan bayi ini."

Jaejoong hanya diam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Logikanya membenarkan semua ucapan Yunho, tetapi tidak dengan hatinya. Demi Tuhan, bayi ini tidak salah. Sama sekali tidak bersalah.

Melihat Jaejoong yang hanya diam, Yunho menghela napasnya. Dengan lembut ia mengecup bibir Jaejoong, "Gugurkan kandunganmu, arraseo?" Jaejoong hanya menatap mata Yunho dalam sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

**S**uara detik jam terdengar cukup jelas di ruangan itu. Semilir angin berhembus pelan menyejukkan suasana. Sinar matahari yang redup menyempurnakan semuanya. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya menatap jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul dua lewat lima belas menit. Saat ini mungkin Yunho tidak lagi berada di Korea. Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu Yunho mengirimnya pesan yang mengatakan bahwa Yunho tengah berada di bandara.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada objek di hadapannya. Tiga potong buah nanas yang terletak di atas piring. Ya, sesuai perkataan Yunho, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi entah kenapa masih ada sisi hatinya yang menolak untuk melakukan itu.

"Jaejoong-ah?" Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati ibunya berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Ne, umma?"

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum hangat. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Jaejoong, "Kau tahu Seohyun-ah, kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia kenal Seohyun. Kalau tak salah perempuan itu adalah anak sahabat ayahnya, "Ne, memang kenapa?"

"Appa-nya Seohyun ingin menjodohkan kau dengan Seohyun."

Jaejoong tersentak. Menjodohkan? "Kau setuju 'kan Jaejoong-ah? Seohyun itu gadis yang cerdas dan baik hati. Umma juga lihat kalau sepertinya ia menyukaimu."

Pemuda cantik itu hanya diam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Seohyun memang gadis yang menarik. Ia cantik, prilaku dan tutur katanya pun sopan. Jaejoong cukup menyukainya, tetapi hanya sebagai adik. Tidak lebih. Jujur Jaejoong masih sangat mencintai Jung Yunho.

"Kau tahu 'kan perusahaan appa-nya Seohyun itu cukup besar? Kalau kau menikah dengan Seohyun tentu akan meluaskan bisnis keluarga kita," tambah ibu Jaejoong, "Jadi kau mau 'kan Jaejoong-ah?"

Jaejoong masih diam. Ia tengah berpikir keras. Menikah dengan Seohyun secara tidak langsung menguntungkan keluarganya, namun secara bersamaan merugikan dirinya. Lalu kalau menikah dengan Seohyun, bagaimana bayinya?

"Jaejoong-ah?"

"M-mianhaeyo umma... a-aku tidak mau..." ujar Jaejoong akhirnya. Biar bagaimana juga Jaejoong tidak mau membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Waeyo chagi? Apa ada orang lain yang kau sukai?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, "Ne, umma. Selain itu aku..." Jaejoong memeluk perutnya, bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat. Jaejoong berniat untuk mengatakan semuanya. Toh ibunya adalah wanita yang pernah hamil dan melahirkan, Jaejoong sangat berharap ibunya mau mengerti keadaannya.

"Ada apa chagi?"

Jaejoong menarik napas pelan lalu menghembuskannya, "Aku... aku hamil umma."

.

.

.

"**Y**a! Jangan melamun Jung Yunho!" Sebuah bantal kecil melayang mengenai bagian belakang kepala seorang pria. Sontak hal itu membuat pria tersebut terkejut.

"Kenapa melemparku segala, Jessica?" balas sang pria bernama Yunho itu.

"Itu karena kau melamun terus! Sekarang bantu aku mengangkat koper-koper ini ke bagasi mobil!"

Yunho hanya menghela napas sebelum kemudian mengangkat salah satu koper itu. "Pesawat ke Seoul akan berangkat sebentar lagi, aku tidak mau kita terlambat," ujar Jessica.

"Huh, padahal yang punya urusan di Seoul itu kau. Kenapa aku juga harus ikut?"

Jessica menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Ya, mentang-mentang sudah enam tahun di Inggris kau jadi malas ke negaramu sendiri. Sikap macam apa itu?"

"Bukan seperti itu Jess." Yunho menghela napasnya. Yah, tak terasa enam tahun telah berlalu sejak ia meninggalkan Seoul. Saat ini Yunho sudah menjadi salah satu mahasiswa berprestasi di Oxford. Tentu sangat membanggakan dirinya mengingat bersekolah di Oxford adalah cita-citanya sejak lama. Meski begitu entah kenapa ada satu hal yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Lalu apa? Kau tega membiarkan tunanganmu ini seorang diri di Seoul, huh?" Yunho tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi ngambek sang kekasih. Jessica, anak dari rekan bisnis ayahnya. Mereka bertunangan sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan Yunho menyetujui keinginan sang ayah untuk menikahi gadis itu begitu ia tamat sekolah.

"Kajja Yunnie!" seru Jessica seraya menarik tangan Yunho. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya ketika Yunho sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Penasaran, Jessica membalikkan badannya dan menatap Yunho dengan pandangan heran, "Apa?"

"Jangan panggil aku 'Yunnie'" desis Yunho sambil menatap tajam pada Jessica. Jessica menghela napasnya, "Arraseo, Yunho!" ujarnya lagi sambil menarik tangan Yunho menuju mobilnya.

Yunho sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Dia tidak suka kalau ada orang lain yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Yunnie'. Tidak peduli apakah itu Jessica ataupun kedua orang tuanya. Baginya 'Yunnie' adalah nama panggilan yang istimewa. Dan hanya satu orang yang boleh memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu.

.

.

.

"**K**yaaaa~~~ Seoul~~~" Jessica merentangkan tangannya sembari menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Sepuluh tahun lebih tinggal di Inggris membuatnya begitu merindukan negara asalnya ini. Yunho berjalan menyusul di belakangnya. Pria tampan itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bandara. Pandangannya kemudian terhenti pada seorang pria paruh baya yang memegang papan bertuliskan namanya dan Jessica.

"Jess, itu yang menjemput kita," ujar Yunho seraya menarik tangan Jessica.

.

Jessica tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari balik jendela mobil. Sepuluh tahun ia meninggalkan negara ini ternyata telah terdapat begitu banyak perubahan.

"Kota ini sudah banyak berubah," ujar wanita itu. Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum simpul. Pria itu pun turut melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Matanya berbinar terkejut ketika melihat sebuah taman yang cukup luas. Yunho ingat betul kalau dulu dirinya sering berkencan dengan Jaejoong di taman ini. Sungguh suatu kejutan melihat taman ini tidak begitu banyak berubah.

Yunho menghela napasnya. Sedikit banyak ia penasaran bagaimana kabar pria cantik itu sekarang. Sejak memutuskan untuk bersekolah di Inggris, Yunho memang tidak pernah menghubungi Jaejoong sama sekali. Demikian pula dengan Jaejoong yang tak pernah menghubunginya. Jaejoong pasti marah padanya, Yunho tahu itu. Bagaimana tidak, Yunho pergi meninggalkannya di saat Jaejoong tengah hamil. Sekali lagi Jung Yunho menghela napasnya. Kehamilan Jaejoong benar-benar sesuatu yang sama sekali tak dikiranya.

Yunho akui kalau tindakannya menyuruh Jaejoong menggugurkan kandungannya cukup keterlaluan. Biar bagaimana juga makhluk kecil yang berada dalam perut Jaejoong saat itu adalah darah dagingnya sendiri. Yunho benar-benar penasaran apakah Jaejoong menggugurkan kandungannya atau tidak.

"Ya pak, tolong berhenti sebentar."

Lamunan Yunho buyar ketika mobil yang ia tumpangi berhenti. Pria itu menolehkan pandangannya dan mendapati Jessica keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju sebuah minimarket. Yunho menghela napasnya lagi, Jessica adalah tipe wanita yang gila belanja. Ia tahu ia akan menunggu cukup lama hingga wanita itu keluar dari minimarket.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan wanita berambut pirang itu belum juga keluar. Daripada menunggu terlalu lama Yunho memutuskan untuk ikut masuk ke dalam minimarket itu. Dilihatnya sang tunangan tengah berdiri di meja kasir sementara petugas kasir terlihat sedang menghitung belanjaan Jessica yang semuanya adalah cemilan itu.

"Kenapa membeli cemilan sebanyak ini?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Entahlah, kelihatannya enak jadi kubeli saja," jawab Jessica enteng. Yunho memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Tak sengaja matanya tertuju pada petugas kasir. Entah kenapa Yunho merasa mengenal pria itu. Postur tubuh pria itu tak terlihat asing untuknya.

"Kim... Jaejoong?"

Merasa namanya disebut, petugas kasir itu menolehkan pandangannya. Seketika saja mata besarnya membulat lebar, "Eh... kau... Y-Yunho?"

Yunho terkejut bukan main. Baru saja beberapa menit lalu ia melamunkan Jaejoong dan kini orang itu sudah berada di hadapannya. Penampilan Jaejoong terlihat cukup berbeda sekarang. Poninya yang cukup panjang terlihat menjuntai hingga menutupi mata sebelah kanannya. Rambutnya yang dulu hitam kini berwarna coklat almond. Mata bulatnya, hidungnya yang mancung serta bentuk bibirnya yang begitu indah memperindah sosok mantan kekasihnya itu. Yunho merasa kalau sekali lagi ia jatuh cinta pada sosok cantik itu.

"Eh? Kalian saling kenal?"

"Emm... yang begitulah, dulu Joo- err maksudku Jaejoong adalah teman sekelasku," jawab Yunho seadanya. Sejenak suasana hening. Yunho terus memandangi Jaejoong yang terlihat sibuk menghitung belanjaan Jessica. Bisa dilihatnya kalau sesekali Jaejoong meliriknya dari balik poni cokelatnya. Keheningan itu mendadak runtuh ketika terdengar suara dari ponsel Jessica.

"Umma?" Jessica memandang layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip, "Umma menelpon, aku keluar sebentar ya Yunho," ujar Jessica seraya berjalan keluar minimarket untuk menerima telepon dari ibunya itu.

"Jadi... bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Yunho setelah sekian lama terperangkap dalam kesunyian.

"Baik," jawab Jaejoong singkat sambil memasukkan belanjaan Jessica yang sudah dihitungnya ke dalam plastik.

Yunho manggut-manggut, "Yang tadi itu namanya Jessica. Tunanganku." Tangan Jaejoong berhenti sejenak, pria cantik itu terlihat menarik napasnya, "Ne, dia cantik. Cocok untukmu."

Jaejoong kemudian menyerahkan kantung berisi belanjaan itu pada Yunho, lalu ia mengambil struk belanja dan menyerahkannya lagi pada pria di depannya. Sedari tadi Jaejoong terus menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sungguh tak mampu menatap wajah Yunho. Sakit hati karena perlakuan Yunho enam tahun lalu masih berbekas di hatinya.

Yunho melihat total harga pada struk belanjaan itu, tangannya kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar uang Won dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong.

"Soal kandunganmu waktu itu..."

Jaejoong yang sedang mengambil uang kembalian Yunho terhenti sejenak. Dadanya naik turun menandakan amarah yang amat sangat.

"Aku... menyesal sekali memintamu untuk menggugurkannya, tapi kau tahu kalau itu yang terbaik," ujar Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong lalu menyerahkan uang kembalian pada Yunho, "Aku... aku tidak menggugurkannya," bisik Jaejoong lirih namun didengar dengan baik oleh Yunho.

"Apa?"

Pria cantik itu menarik napas panjang. Ia sudah berjanji kalau pada dirinya kalau ia tidak akan mendendam siapapun. Segenap kekuatannya ia kerahkan untuk memandang wajah Yunho, senyum termanisnya ia pasang di wajahnya, "Namanya Jihoon. Umurnya lima tahun sekarang. Dia sangat mirip denganmu."

**==end==**

**a/n :: **Hahaha…Sepertinya saia mengecewakan readers di ff sebelumnya, mianhae~… yang ini masih mending daripada I'm Sorry Babies 'kan? Nggak tau kenapa lagi bikin ff yang angst n ngegantung. Soal sekuel belum saia pikirkan. Coz, saia lagi konsentrasi nyelesaiin utang saia *lirik ff MTMH*.

Oh ya, alamat fb and twitter saia ada di profil~

Ne, jika berkenan mohon di-review.


End file.
